Encrucijada
by Jude-8
Summary: - ¡Era el diablo, se la llevo! Dicen que se miran por las tardes las siluetas del caballo con Sasuke y Hinata, fundidas en una sola hasta perderse por donde el sol se va. Adaptación de un cuento corto al SasuHina.


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, la historia pertenece a Cecilia de los Ángeles Gordoa Moreno, está es solo una adaptación del cuento corto y está ubicada es un AU. Dedicado a ElizaSher, que fue la que eligió el cuento y la pareja.**

 **Advertencia: Ooc en algunos personajes, la historia está ubicada con folclor mexicano.**

 **Al final de la lectura hay un pequeño glosario por si no conocen unas palabras.**

* * *

 **Encrucijada**

Hinata no pudo conciliar el sueño; no quiso abrir los ojos porque creía mirar figuras fantasmales proyectadas en las paredes por las sombras de los santos y las veladoras encendidas, temblorosas, que producían sonidos crepitantes como de dientes que chirriaban. Tenía miedo, se santiguaba, encogió el cuerpo bajo las sabanas. Sentía ver al enemigo malo a través de los párpados cerrados, asestando feroces dentelladas entre las brasas del fogón. Se santiguo cuarenta veces murmurando La Magnifica entre dientes, jurando confesarse en la mañana tan pronto despuntara el alba.

¿Sería verdad?

El maligno quería que abandonara sus veinte años de abnegación y de martirio soportando las golpizas que Toneri le propinaba casa a diario, dejándola casi muerta, más del alma que del cuerpo. Por más que Hinata quería, deseaba saber la causa del maltrato, el hombre no se lo esclarecía.

− _¿Por qué me pegas, Toneri?_

− _¡Por ramera y silenciosa, eres una cualquiera!_

− _Eso dice…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata buscaba y rebuscaba, desde que su padre la casó a los quince años hasta ahora, como podía haberle faltado al respeto a Toneri y no encontraba nada. Daba vuelta y revuelta al asunto hasta que se cansaba de pensarlo, entre remolinear el pensamiento y acomodarse las ideas, armaba sus tormentos revolviéndose en el lecho, se perdía, se encontraba y empezaba de nuevo.

La verdad, a veces no entiendo muy bien al señor cura, pensaba, o es que de plano estaré muy taruga. Él dice que las mujeres tenemos que ser como la virgen María, puras, buenas, abnegadas y callada, pero a mi leal saber y entender en primero, si como dice el padrecito que ella encargó por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, que así se llama la palomita que esta retratada en el cuadro de la Divina Providencia, arriba del Padre y del Hijo, el que uno cuadre con un pajarito de ésos, pues lo veo muy difícil. Ahora mucha y buena conformidad que así haiga sido, pero bueno, el señor Cura dice que un ángel lo convenció. Quién sabe cómo serán las costumbres en esos otros ranchos que dicen que están muy lejos. Ora que también San Jocesito era un hombre muy bueno, trabajador y cumplidor. No era de ésos que andan en fiestas buscando otras mujeres, ni emborrachándose, mucho menos agarraba a golpes a la Virgencita Santa, todo lo contrario, dicen que nomás asistía de carpintero trabaja y trabaja; nunca decía una mala palabra, antes al contrario, hablaba rete quedito. Pos entonces como la Virgencita no iba a ser tan calladita, con un hombre como éste no le ha de haber costado mucho trabajo.

Y con otra que tampoco acabo de entender: si la palomita preño a la Santísima Virgen, entonces este pajarito sería el padre de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, de modo que el Señor de las barbas y el cabello blanco, ¿Quién podría ser?, a lo mejor el suegro de la Virgencita, el tata del señor San José, porque a mí no me gusta pa' que haya sido papá de ña palomita: este sí que es un problema grande, yo creo que el mismísimo Señor Cura se hace bolas, por eso nos dice que creamos sin preguntar, que si no derechito al infierno. Él mucha culpa tiene de que los hombres de estos lugares traten así de mal a las mujeres, yo digo que por eso no habían irse a estudiar tan lejos, pues aprenden los modos que tienen en aquellos otros ranchos y luego vienen aquí queriendo que vivamos como dicen allá.

La verdad, llegar a parecernos siquiera un poquito a la Santísima Virgen María, pues nunca se va a poder. Los hombres entonces nos agarran tirria, coraje y se desquitan a trancazos. El que menos resulta como Gaara, el que se casó con Matsuri, del rancho de Suna. Apenitas sí salieron de la Iglesia, que la agarra del pescuezo y le dice: "nomas me vayas a salir con que te preño la palomita esa, porque te mato". Desde entonces la tiene encerrada, no la deja asomarse ni tantito, a todos lados carga su carabina y mata a todo lo que ve con alas.

Cómo nos dicen que nos aguantemos, parece que eso significa la palabra abnegación, si cuentan que el mismo Diosito no sé aguantó; se enojó mucho con unos vendedores que se metieron con todo y mercancía dentro del templo y hasta los golpeó; eso quiere decir según pienso, que Él no estaba conforme con las injusticias y faltas de respeto. Pero tengo que creerlo, si no me condeno.

Éstos y otros pensamientos rondaban las noches y los días de Hinata. Además, esas tormentas nocturnales que de un tiempo para acá le atenazaban la carne y las ansias, que ya no eran jóvenes, pero aún florecientes y maduras.

El cochino demonio que con cara de ángel se aparece por el río, entre la nopalera, por el camino, al llevarle el itacate a Toneri donde anda vigilando a los peones.

El mismo cura advirtió que era el mérito diablo, ese Sasuke, muchachote fuerte y moreno que recién había llegado de Konoha. Y qué canijos pos si una no es de hule, y más cuando te miran unos ojos negros como ésos, zarcos agudos como cuchillos que la atraviesan a una y la dejan casi desnuda; con esa boca fresca y roja como garambullo que te dice qué rechula, qué regüena, y ora, ándele regáleme un ratito; yo de plano no volteo ni a mirarlo, pero siento muy bonito, más cuando me acuerdo del otro, mi marido ante Dios y ante los hombres, sólo recibo puros catorrazos y palabras injuriosas. La verdad, ya ni la amuela Toneri; yo solo bien le he arrimado; hijos le di, placeres los que ha querido, permiso de andar con otras, hasta nomás, aunque me mordieran los celos y el coraje. Pero eso a él no le importa, parece que quisiera verme muerta para darle rienda a sus amores y loqueras.

¡Avemaría purísima!, pos si ya está echando el gallo su primer cántico, mejor me apresuro al molino, que si no…

A pesar de que sentía la cabeza atiborrada de jaqueca por la falta de sueño y turbada de pensamientos que le hacían daño al cuerpo por el esfuerzo de evitarlos y querer descansar en aquellas horas eternas, aun así, Hinata echó mano de su resistencia y condición, saltó del catre y cuando iba a refrescarse en la bandeja de agua limpia, alcanzó a mirar por la ventana una sombra que cruzaba por el patio: ¡Jesús misericordia! Ha de ser el chamuco madrecita santa, dijo persignándose una y otra vez asomada a la ventana. De este modo fue que adivinó en la sombra la figura de Sasuke que envuelto en un jorongo, buscaba cautelosamente con la vista hacía ella. Los ojos se cruzaron y Hinata reaccionó de inmediato. _¿Y ora que hago?_

El señor Cura me lo dijo bien clarito, el diablo se disfraza como los propios ángeles para engañarnos y sorprendernos, luego se roba los pensamientos y las almas para cargar con ellas gata el mismito infierno. Esto se repetía en la mente, pero al mismo tiempo el corazón se le salía del pecho y las piernas le flaqueaban. Los ronquidos de Toneri metido en un profundo sueño, como si tuviera la consciencia tan tranquila, la hicieron reaccionar. Retumbaron en su mente los insultos: ¡Ramera, silenciosa, cualquiera! Los sintió como feroz punzada, que atenazó el cerebro con una nueva idea, ¿Por qué no? ¿Y si fuera el diablo? Pos qué le hace, al fin nada se pierde con probar ¿Y el señor Cura? Pos, nomás con que no me confiese tan pronto. Luego veremos.

Apresurada y nerviosa, Hinata tomó el rebozo, el balde con el maíz remojado y salió del jacal, disimulando, tapando el rostro, como si no hubiera visto nada.

Más adelante, en la brecha iluminada aún por las estrellas y la noche cansada, sintió sobre los hombres un toque tan suave que la detuvo sin volverse.

− ¿Quién? – Preguntó

Ya con esta confianza, Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la volvió hacía él, mirando con esos ojos que la hacían desfallecer.

− Hinata, yo la busco a la buena, ese hombre no la quiere, nomás está con que usté quiera y me llevo pa' curarle las heridas y los dolores con puritito cariño

− ¿Y si resulta que eres el mismo demonio?

− Ésos son chismes de viejas envidiosas, cuentos del cura por lo mismo

Ella ya no pudo aguantar más, se tiró en los brazos del muchacho llorando, gimiendo toda la amargura que llevaba a cuestas. Como tabla que cae al río, suavemente se abandonó a las caricias de ese hombre que comprendiéndola no abusó de su desmayo. Quiso que ella sintiera cuánto cariño era capaz de despertar aún, sacándolo del solo oscuro en que estaba sumergida y bebió con una a una, todas sus lágrimas vertidas, hasta consumirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente y las demás, durante varios meses se siguieron frecuentando. Él insistió, ella resistió cada vez con menos fuerza.

− ¡Vámonos Hinata!

Pero ella temía dentro de esos pensamientos, que Toneri fuera a perseguirlos hasta darles muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* No podía, ni quería seguir aplazándolo, esa mujer lo volvía loco, pero ella aún tenía miedo. Estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama, con la camisa mostrando su hombro.

Beso su hombro, lamiéndolo levemente y chupando un poco. No sé apartó como las otras veces.

Se acostó junto a ella, levantó la falda hasta la cintura y metió su mano bajo sus bragas. Ahí la dejó quiero por unos segundos, dándole la oportunidad de apartarlo si así lo quisiera. Ella no lo hizo.

Siguió el camino que indicaban sus piernas, que en ese momento se separaron ligeramente. Con la otra mano le acariciaba los vellos de la nuca. Continuo con sus caricias y Hinata abrió un poco más las piernas, acercándole las caderas, él ingreso uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, deleitándose con sus suspiros y sintiendo como su mano apretaba su hombro.

Solo un poco más.

La quería para él, para alejarse para siempre de ese lugar, con ella a su lado.

Separo sus piernas, con él entre ellas y besó sus labios. Debía encontrar una forma para hacer que accediera a marcharse con él.

Con el beso se tragó su grito cuando entró en ella, empezando a moverse con lentitud y fuerza.

En ese lugar no podía tomarla como quería, no podía disfrutar sus gemidos ni sus gritos. No podía hacerla suya completamente.

Hinata apretó sus hombros con fuerza, murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender, mientras el aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más, sujetando sus piernas y enredándolas en sus caderas antes de seguir moviéndose.

Quería que fuera suya, tenía que convencerla de marcharse de ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno de esos días, ya de madrigada, Toneri no se había hecho presente en el jacal. Hinata fue sorprendida por unos fuertes toquidos y la voz alarmada de la autoridad.

− ¡Doña Hinata! Abra, tengo que decirle algo

Al abrir la puerta, vio como chorreaban las palabras en boca del comisariado. Oyó que Toneri se robó una muchacha de la feria de La Lluvia, se la cargó a galope de caballo, pero en el despeñadero se desbarrancó el animal. La muchacha y el bronco murieron. Cargado preso y con los huesos rotos, Toneri la mandaba llamar desde la cárcel donde se hallaba muy desesperado. Hinata sin dudar ni un instante se presentó en el lúgubre lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Toneri – Habló claramente – Vengo a decirle que le tengo mucha lástima; ahora usté es un pobrecito hombre preso hasta que se muera. Como me lo decía, el Cielo siempre castiga los pecados; me tuvo presa muchos años y no sólo eso, golpeada y torturada a su placer. Pues bien, así yo ya pagué todo lo que a lo mejor podía deber. Ahora le toca a usté; cada quien tiene lo que merece. Vengo a decirle que yo ahora soy premiada por todo lo que su merced me hizo sufrir. Sus brazos me despreciaron, otros me están esperando. Me voy con Sasuke que no es el diablo, sino hombre de buena ley; solo vine a desearle que Dios lo ayude si es que todavía tiene a bien darle tiempo para arrepentirse y pagar todas las que debe. Adiós Toneri, míreme bien, porque nunca sus ojos volverán a verme. Sus hijos, que ya son hombres casados y esas mujeres que han sido suyas, que se hagan cargo de sus males, que al cabo ellos fueron los que gozaron sus bienes

El hombre no dijo una sola palabra, miró a la mujer alejarse y de sus ojos por primera vez brotaron lágrimas, quien sabe si de arrepentimiento, vergüenza o rabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie jamás en el pueblo volvió a mirar a Hinata, ni al extraño, el tal Sasuke. Los chiquillos repiten lo que oyen de las viejas, que a su vez llevan el cuento como brasas ardiendo:

"¡Era el diablo, se la llevo!", y que se miran por las tardes las siluetas del caballo con Sasuke y Hinata, fundidas en una sola hasta perderse por donde el sol se va.

* * *

Y fin.

Como se menciona al principio, es una adaptación de un cuento corto, llamado Encrucijada, hecho por **Cecilia de los Ángeles Gordoa Moreno** para un concurso años atrás. El cuento fue uno de los que ganaron y está en el libro **Luna Nueva sobre Babel** , el libro está muy bueno, es una recopilación de varios cuentos modernos, pero no creo que esté disponible fuera de México.

La parte marcada con un * es una parte pedida especialmente por ElizaSher, que no aparece en el cuento.

El cuento critica principalmente la vida anterior en los ranchos o comunidades, en la actualidad uno creería que ese tipo de conductas ya no sé dan, pero son más comunes de lo que parece. También una crítica a la iglesia, no a la religión, y la forma en la que manejan ciertos asuntos.

Hace unos años, acompañe a mi abuelo a una "boda de rancho", del cual él es originario, nos quedamos ahí y al día siguiente, el escandalo andaba por todo el lugar porque el novio regresó a la novia porque no era virgen. El chico en cuestión se acercó a mi abuelo, y yo no dije nada porqué lo considere una tontería, pero me llamó la atención que le dijera a mi abuelo "yo la amaba" y este le respondiera, "se nota que no".

Mi abuelo es un hombre mayor de costumbres de rancho y muy, muy testarudo, nuestro carácter tiende a chocar mucho por lo mismo, y por la forma en la que el percibe a una mujer. Sin embargo, se casó con mi abuela, que tenía un hijo de otra persona y hasta la fecha siguen juntos, se nota cuanto la quiere a pesar de los problemas, y se lo dijo al chico, "si la amaras no te habría importado".

Así percibo este cuento, que habrá a quien no le importe el pasado, si no la persona, y se arriesgue a todo con tal de estar juntos. Espero les haya gustado la adaptación a esta pareja, que me gusta mucho, y me digan que les pareció.

También les dejo un pequeño glosario del folclor mexicano, por si hay palabras que no entienden.

Santiguo: Hacer la señal de la cruz invocando a la Santísima Trinidad.

Taruga: Sinónimo de Tonta.

Carabina: Arma tipo rifle.

Itacate: Provisión de comida que se lleva para un viaje o un paseo, o que ha sobrado de una fiesta y se da a algunos invitados.

Garambullo: Planta tipo Cactus.

Rechula: Bonita.

Catorrazo: Golpe.

Catre: Es un mueble para dormir, con una tela en medio de unos tubos.

Persignándose: Hacer la señal de la cruz.

Jorongo: Prenda de abrigo que consiste en una manta cuadrada o rectangular, de lana o paño, con una abertura en el centro para pasar la cabeza, y que cubre desde los hombros hasta más abajo de la cintura. (Como el que traía Sasuke en The Last)

Rebozo: Tipo de bufanda, artesanía mexicana.

Jacal: Choza o vivienda muy humilde construida, generalmente, de adobe y con techo de paja.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Juds fuera.


End file.
